For Pancake's sake!
by Deadeye47
Summary: Canada's cranky, America's high, and Russia's having a party! These nations really need to get their acts together...


_This was originally a chat between me and my friend, but I just started going off and it became more. _

_~Deadeye _

_Xxx_

Canada sighed and rubbed his temple wearily. It had been a long day, after Kumijaro had gotten lost, he found himself submerged in a snowstorm that practically killed him. He trudged through ten miles of rising snow before collapsing in front of his cabin. Canada didn't get irritated often, but today, he was beyond cranky, he was on the verge of rage. If anyone were to bother him, they would be bombarded with frustration. On any other day, Canada would receive little calls or texts from the other nations.

Except today. For some reason, the universe was determined to make his day as irritating and odd as possible.

He was about to slip into a large armchair, when his phone rang. It was on the other side of the room, and Canada almost thought to leave it, however, since no one called him, it could be important. He straightened himself up and moved over to the phone.

"Hello?" He called timidly; he didn't want to put off whoever was on the other line.

"Canada! Bro! What's up?"

Oh god no.

"America, hello." He gritted his teeth. He was not in the mood to deal with this.

"Canada, Canada, can I tell you a secret?"

Before he could steer himself away from a snarky answer. "Only if it's not about stupid aliens, or Britain being a jerk, or McDonalds, or god forbid, a new kind of Dorito's flavor."

America ignored him, and as he spoke again, Canada realized how unsteady his voice sounded.

"I lost Alaska!" He cried. He sounded on the verge of hysterical tears, but slightly relaxed as well.

"What?"

"It just…..fell out! I can't find him anywhere!"

"He's right there, I can see him. He's next door for pancake's sake. Are you high? Oh god, I'm calling Mexico to stop giving you drugs…" He was too annoyed for this.

"No man! No! Really dude, it's fine, I'm just really worried about Alaska. Oh my god." His voice cracked. "HOLY SHIT WHERE'S HAWAII!"

Canada shook. "CLAM DOWN. Oh god, you fucking dumbass." He didn't care if he sounded American. "I swear to god if you call me again I'll kill you and all your moose."

"Canada man are yo-"

SLAM.

He was done, he was beyond done, if his idiotic brother even _thought _of picking up the phone he would steal all red and blue flags and burn them. He couldn't stand this stupid, stupid-

"Calm down Mattie, calm down."

RING RING.

And fuck.

"Who is it? Mexico? No, America is not here. No I do not want any cocaine. Yes I know, goodbye."

He had to unplug his phone, now if onl-

RING RING RING

"WHAT IS IT." He couldn't help himself. "Oh, sorry Russia. What, has something happened?"

"…..What do you mean you have Alaska at your place?" Oh god the stupid level was rising. "No, He's right here! Fu-Is America with you?"

He heard snorts in the background. Screw everything.

"Oh god he is, I can hear him laughing. Shit, is that Mexico to? Are you guys having a party?" Russia's slurred accent and idiotic questions were driving him insane.

"No, I do not want any radioactive vodka, thank you. Please don't call again. Does Ukraine what? No, No! We've never-I do not think she's the hottest fucking thing on the planet, oh god go away please that's your sister, how much alcohol have you had?"

He didn't bother for an answer, he didn't really want one anyways, and he slammed the phone down. Okay, okay, time to look for that plu-

RING RING

"Ahh, idiots!"

"Who is it?" He grit his teeth. "What? China? No! I don't want any free labor or concubi-you know what, why don't you go over to Russia's, he's having a party."

Might as well keep the stupid all in one area. "I don't know if Hong Kong will be there, go away."

He finally found the plug after that, and when he ripped it out of the wall, he took a little bit of the socket with it. He was so irritated! He was going to sleep; he'd never get any peace without getting some rest first. The whole world was insane, why did every country have to be weird?

He had settled down into the sheets and was reaching to turn off the la-

JINGLE JINGLE RING TONE.

"Damn it." He swore. He stumbled out of bed and rustled through his jacket, looking for his mobile. It was only for emergencies, so he really did need to answer it.

"Hello?"

"SEALAND HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER."


End file.
